1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor structure and a plasma treatment apparatus.
2. Background Art
In the plasma treatment apparatus of Patent Document 1, an anode and a cathode are provided in a passage formed in a structure. The anode and the cathode are electrically connected to a first output terminal and a second output terminal of a secondary winding of a transformer, respectively. A pulse voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, a discharge is generated in a section from the anode to the cathode, and a plasma is generated in the passage so that a gas flowing in the passage is activated by the plasma.